Like father NOT like son
by XxblondehermionexX
Summary: This is Scorpius Malfoy's Hogwarts journey. As time passes he finds out exactly how different from his father he really is. Other characters include Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Victoire Weasley.
1. The journey begins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and sadly not me.

Like father NOT like son

Chapter 1: The journey begins

Scorpius Malfoy didn't have a very happy childhood. He was an only child and never got the attention he so desperately wanted from his parents. His father, Draco showered him with expensive toys and presents but they didn't make up for the love he never received. His mother loved him in her own way but she was always to busy to just sit down and play. He didn't have any friends and rarely left the Malfoy Manor. He knew his dad must be in disgrace with the wizarding world but had no idea why.

But now everything was going to change. Two weeks earlier he received a letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry inviting him to join. He was standing on the train platform, next to his parents, filled with excitement. His father gave him an awkward pat on the back and told him to go find a compartment with Slytherins in it. Draco wasn't very good with goodbyes so they just left it at that. His mother turned to him and broke down into a sobbing mess, holding him tight. She made him promise to write everyday and to come home immediately if anything went wrong. Scorpius felt his pale cheeks blush red and managed to squirm out of his mother's arms. He jumped onto the train just as it was starting to move and waved goodbye to his parents.

His journey at Hogwarts was finally about to begin. Remembering his father's advice he walked along the apartments until he saw one containing two boys bearing the Slytherin crest. They looked not much older than himself, possibly second years. He knocked on the door then entered, introducing himself as Scorpius Malfoy. The boys looked impressed and said that they'd heard a lot of great things about his dad. Scorpius sat down on the seat and opposite the two boys Adrian Nott and Darren Zabini talked amongst themselves. Every thing was fine until Adrian and Darren decided they were bored.

Scorpius watched as they took out their wands and pointed them towards the doorway. They whispered a few words which made the doorway glow red, the colour disappearing after a few seconds. Scorpius asked what the spell was for and was told that it would do something nasty to the next person who walked in. He wanted to know exactly what it would do but was told to mind his own business. A group of Ravenclaws walked past but Adrian and Darren were uninterested. They wanted somebody who was all alone.Next came along an older girl with white-blonde hair. She was wearing Gryffindor robes and her chest supported a badge with a sliver 'P' on it. Darren snarled when he saw her and made it obvious that she would be the unfortunate victim.

"I hate that Victoire Weasley" he growled. "She thinks she's so great, prancing about the castle like she's its queen. We'll teach that blood traitor a lesson." Scorpius was startled by the venom in his voice and wondered what this Victoire girl had done to make Darren hate her so much. Adrian pointed his wand to the roof and blew a light bulb to get her attention. Victoire's face changed from a look of surprise to anger and took a step into the doorway. Scorpius felt a wave of fear at what was about to happen to her.

"Watch out!" he cried. Victoire stepped backwards just in time to see the doorway go up in flames. She had nearly been cooked alive.

"What did you do that for twerp?" yelled Darren. "We could have got her." He turned his wand on Scorpius who ducked and ran out of the now blackened doorway.

"I don't care if she's a blood traitor, she doesn't deserve that" he said while trying to keep his voice even. He walked quickly down the moving train trying to get as far away from that apartment as possible. As he left, he heard Victoire yelling about detentions and house points.

He walked up and down the train trying to find an empty compartment without any luck. A 7th year Hufflepuff finally stuck her head out and told him to stop pacing and just sit with her. She was happy enough to sit and read silently and Scorpius was happy to let her. He stared out of the window and let his thoughts occupy his mind. He knew Adrian and Darren wouldn't let him get away with talking to them like that. It was just a matter of time until they took revenge. If he'd already made enemies of them it would only become worse when he was sorted into their house. There was no doubt that he would be a Slytherin. His family had all been in Slytherin for generations, it was what was expected of him. He just hoped his housemates wouldn't all be like the Adrian and Darren.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the glass door and the sound of it sliding open. There stood a man with large ears and a trolley full of sweets.

"'Ello all. The name's Stan Shunpike an' I'm in charge of the trolley 'ere" he announced. "If yous got money then yous can buy some sweets." Scorpius's mother had never approved of sweets; she believed that they would ruin her little boy's teeth but Scorpius had money and was prepared to spend it. After much deliberation he decided on buying three chocolate frogs and some 'WWW Fire Cracker Gum'. The Hufflepuff girl barely looked up from her book to tell the man that she wanted some pumpkin scones. They handed over their money in exchange for the sweets and Stan went on his way.

Scorpius eagerly ripped into a chocolate frog holding it tightly so that it wouldn't jump away. Unfortunately he squeezed it so tightly that it burst and the chocolate went all over him. The girl he was sitting with pointed her wand towards him and muttered 'scourgify'. She put down her book and started to talk.

"If your going to make a habit of that then you'd better learn the spell to clean it up. I'm not going to be looking after you. By the way, I'm Sarah Jessup. I'm guessing you're a first year?"

Scorpius introduced himself and then there was an awkward silence. He looked down at the card that had come with his chocolate frog. It was Harry Potter. Of course everyone had heard of Harry Potter, he was the saviour of the wizarding world. Many years ago when he first heard the name he'd asked his father about him. He was treated with an icy glare and told not to mention the name Harry Potter in that house ever again. Curious as he was, he mail ordered several books on Harry Potter and read them through. The card basically summed up all Scorpius knew about him.

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The only known survivor of the killing curse 'Avada Kedavra'. Famous for bringing about the downfall of Voldemort in 1981 and again in 1997. Is now head of the Auror __department and enjoys spending time with his family._

"Who've you got?" asked Sarah. The rest of the trip passed like this, talking occasionally but mostly just keeping to themselves. He ate the rest of his frogs without breaking any more and started on the gum. True to the name it truly did feel as if he had firecrackers going off in his mouth.

The sky was dark when they finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. Sarah made sure he got out of the train and sent him over to Professor Grubbly-Plank who was in charge of the first years.

Scorpius was standing in front of a large black lake, staring in awe. He'd never seen anything like it before. Tied to the shore were 15 boats ready to set sail. He listened as Professor Grubbly-Plank told the group of first years that there was to be no more than four to a boat and to choose quickly. He got into the boat closest to him and was followed by a boy and girl. They appeared to already know each other and were deep in conversation. Scorpius took this opportunity to study them before they noticed he was there.

The girl had bushy red hair and a lot of freckles. She seemed to be dominating the conversation while the other boy seemed content to just sit and listen. The boy had messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. He looked familiar but Scorpius just couldn't place him.

He quickly turned away and realised that the boats were moving through the water. They where headed towards the castle, which was every bit as magical as he had hoped it would be. The boy and girl kept shooting him curious looks but didn't speak to him.

The boats arrived at the shore beneath Hogwarts and they all disembarked. The Professor led them up a pathway and into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Here they were met by a tall dark man who was introduced as the Deputy Headmaster Professor Thomas. They were then taken to the Great Hall which was already filled with the older students. Scorpius had never seen so many people gathered in the same room before. He stood there with his mouth wide open staring at the four long tables.

His attention was quickly drawn to a patched up wizard's hat that he knew to be the sorting hat. Although he knew what it was about to do it was still quite a shock to hear it burst out into song.

_This sorting comes just once a year_

_The time to choose your house_

_What I say's for all to hear_

_So listen everyone_

_Sharp minds get sent to Ravenclaw_

_Natural wits and those who study_

_You wouldn't dare call them a bore_

_For them each lesson's easy_

_Or maybe you just try your best_

_Then Hufflepuff's for you_

_They're always friendly to the rest_

_Kind and gentle souls_

_Sly and cunning is the Snake_

_Nobly put in Slytherin_

_The rules they follow are one's they make_

_Doing what's best for them_

_Finally comes Gryffindor_

_The brave belong in here_

_Chivalry for them is more_

_Skills don't matter much_

_Now you've heard me sing my song_

_It's time for me to sort_

_I truly hope I don't sort wrong_

_Forgive me if I do_

Scorpius suddenly started to feel nervous. He was fairly confident that he'd be sorted into Slytherin but no one really knows do they? He watched as Professor Thomas started to call out the names. First to be sorted was Alan, Daniel who was quickly placed into Ravenclaw. Next was Bell, Georgia who after a few minutes of thought was sent to Slytherin. All too soon the list was up to the letter 'N' and then it was Scorpius's turn.

He walked slowly up to the hat and placed it on his head.

"Hmm what do we have here? A Malfoy ey" the hat whispered in his ears. "A pureblood, you would be accepted in Slytherin. But what's this I see? Bravery and plenty of it. Gryffindor would suit you well."

"I'm not brave I'm a coward, a Slytherin coward" he thought desperately to the hat.

"No, no I don't see a coward at all" said the hat. "No longer will I sort just because of heritage. It is my job to place you where you suit best. And for you Scorpius that means GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. The Headmistress’s Office

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and sadly not me.

Like father NOT like son

Chapter 2: The Headmistress's Office

Scorpius refused to believe it. The hat had placed in Gryffindor? That wasn't possible. He was a Malfoy, he belonged in Slytherin. His father would not be happy about this.

He could hear Gryffindor house cheering but he didn't get up off the stool. Maybe if he just sat there long enough the hat would realise its mistake and resort him. The students had finished the applause but still he sat there. Professor Thomas walked up to him and gently told him to go join the Gryffindor table. In a bit of a daze he walked down to the table and sat next to one of the newly sorted first years. He was in so much shock that he didn't even hear the boy introduce himself as Kyle Boot.

He started to watch the sorting again when he heard the name Potter, Albus be called out. He recognised him as the boy who had shared his boat. Could he possibly be related to the famous Harry Potter? He watched with renewed interest as

Albus was sorted into Gryffindor. Unfortunately he sat at the opposite end of the table to Scorpius so he didn't get the chance to ask him if he was related or not. Some more first years where sorted and then it was the red headed girl's turn. The hat barely touched her head when it yelled out Gryffindor. She ran to the table and sat next to Albus with a look of relief on her face.

The last student Young, Britney was sorted into Hufflepuff and then hat and stool where taken away. The Headmistress Professor Clearwater stood up and got ready to make her speech.

"Welcome back everyone and welcome to our new students. I'm sure you will enjoy your time at Hogwarts. Each student should have received a list of school rules with their Hogwarts letter so I will not accept any wrong doings. Times for quidditch tryouts will be posted on the house notice boards by the end of the second week. Now please, enjoy the feast."

The empty plates were suddenly filled with food. Scorpius could hear the boy next to him, Kyle, exclaiming at the amount of it. Personally he couldn't see the difference between this and a normal Sunday dinner.

He put some chicken on his plate and concentrated on eating it. If he just thought about his food then perhaps he could forget about the fact that he was sitting at Gryffindor table. It wasn't working. Kyle wouldn't leave him alone so he decided just to talk the boy. At first he just sat there and answered Kyle's questions but then the topic changed to quidditch and they realised that they had something in common. They both supported the Appleby Arrows.

The Appleby Arrows where thought of as a bit of a joke in the quidditch league, losing even to the Chudley Cannons in the pre-season match. This however didn't stop the two boys supporting them. They both had high hopes of the team winning at least one match this season.

Scorpius started to think that if all his housemates were all like Kyle then perhaps Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad after all. If only he could keep it a secret from his family and make them believe that he had been sorted into Slytherin. It could even work.

The rest of dinner passed quickly and soon the prefects where standing up and telling the first years to follow them. It just so happened that one of these prefects was Victoire who he had met on the train. She looked a little surprised to see him with the Gryffindors but gave him a smile nether the less. The pathway to Gryffindor tower was long and complicated. All he knew was that it's located somewhere high up in the castle and that he was sure to get lost.

To gain entry to the common room you had to state the password (which was currently 'Gurgling Grindylows') to a portrait of a fat lady, guarded by a ninja and a troll. Once in the common room they were shown to the dormitories which were separated for boys and girls. They where then told to try get some sleep and to report to the great hall for breakfast between 7:00 and 7:30 in the morning.

The 1st year boys climbed the stairs to their dormitory and chose their beds. They then made a circle in the middle of the room and got to know each other. Other then Scorpius, Kyle and Albus there were two more boys in their first year of Gryffindor. They were Sam Green and Jack Pipe. The other boys were eager to talk but Scorpius wasn't used to meeting new people so he stayed silent. Then Albus asked him something entirely out of the blue.

"Is it true that your dad's a dark wizard?" he asked.

"What? No! He's not, he's a good man" replied Scorpius. Of course he wasn't one hundred percent sure that what he said was true. After all he didn't know much about his dad's past.

"Why would you ask me that" he said rather desperately.

"It's nothing; just…no it doesn't matter. I guess you would know him best. Sorry" Albus replied. The conversation between the boys became rather awkward after that and they all decided it would be best if they just went to bed.

Scorpius pulled his robes out of his green and silver trunk and placed them on top of it. He then attached a note to them asking the house elves to change the trimmings from green to scarlet. If any of the other boys noticed this they didn't mention it.

Scorpius had a terrible time getting to sleep. He mind was whirling with thoughts and he couldn't get it to shut down. He was worried about what his parent's reaction would be when they found out he was a Gryffindor. They would scream and yell, they might even disown him. And what about his dad being a dark wizard? He certainly wasn't one these days, hiding inside the manor all day but it was possible that he once had been. Despite all his worries sleep took over eventually and soon he was snoring along with the other boys.

Morning came and all the boys had awoken and were ready to go down to the great hall, except for Scorpius who was still fast asleep. The boys had a quick pillow war to decide who would be waking him and Albus lost. That's how he came to be standing over Scorpius's bed telling him to get up now or he'd miss breakfast.

"Urghh, no just five more mins Tinkerbell" he groaned still half asleep. He opened his eyes to see an amused Albus watching him.

"Tinkerbell?" queried Albus. Everything came into focus and he realised where he was.

"My House Elf" he replied. "Her real name's Blinker but she thinks she's some muggle fairy named Tinkerbell and refuses to be called anything else. I think she's going crazy or drinks to much butterbeer or something like that."

Scorpius got dressed in his newly scarlet robes and shoved a few books into his school bag. Then all five boys left the dormitory ready to go get some food.

They met Victoire in the common room and she told them that she was going to guide them around the school for the day. While they walked to the great hall she thanked Scorpius for helping her out on the train and advised him not to get mixed up with those sorts of people. In the hall they sat at the Gryffindor table, meeting up with the Gryffindor girls. Before Scorpius even got the chance to take a bite the post arrived.

He immediately recognised his family's owl "Tabitha" that was flying strait towards him. He wondered why his parents would be writing to him so soon. Tabitha landed on his outstretched arm and he took the letter from her. He gave the bird a bit of a scratch and then she took flight again. Scorpius tore open the envelope and quickly read the letter.

_Son_

_I have received news from Professor Flint that you where not sorted into the noble house of Slytherin. Gryffindor is not acceptable for a Malfoy so I will be arriving at the school to resolve this with the Headmistress. Meet me outside the Headmistress's office as soon as you receive this._

_Your Father_

This couldn't be good. His dad rarely went out in public and to go out two days in a row was almost unheard of. He asked Victoire for directions and left without having eaten breakfast. She told him that he could find the office next to the portrait of Galion the Great on the fourth floor. Unfortunately he had no idea what Galion the Great looked like so he had to search the whole floor for his dad.

"You're late" Draco told his son when he finally arrived. He was dressed in black, full length wizard robes and wore a scarf, beanie and a pair of gloves even though it was a warm day.

"Sorry father" replied Scorpius. Draco turned to the stone gargoyles that were guarding the doorway and stated what Scorpius could only assume to be the password. The gargoyles jumped aside revealing a moving staircase. This lead to Professor Clearwater's office in which she was waiting.

"Malfoy Senior, Scorpius, I'm glad you could make it. Please take a seat' she said in a friendly voice.

"Seeing as we are here on a serious matter I would rather we stand" replied Draco. Professor Clearwater chose to ignore the insult and sat down behind her desk.

"Personally I do not see the Problem. You wrote in your letter that you wanted an immediate exchange of houses for Scorpius. The Sorting Hat placed him in the house that it believed would be best suited for Scorpius and that's Gryffindor" she said.

"Then the hat has been tricked or tampered with" claimed Draco. "There has never been a Malfoy who wasn't a Slytherin. I will donate half of my fortune to the school if that's what it takes to get him in there."

"Neither Hogwarts or the Ministry find bribes very attractive Mr Malfoy" said Professor Clearwater, her voice full of power. "Now I suggest you leave before you say anything else you might regret. Scorpius, I need you to stay behind for a few minutes."

"Fine. But don't expect this to be the last you hear of me" he replied. "And Scorpius? Whatever you do, don't make friends with any mudbloods or Potters." Professor Clearwater made a sound in her throat as though she was going to object when he said he word mudblood but she decided to remain silent. Afterall she could hardly scold him for using such language when he had never been her student.

Draco turned to the door, ready to leave and opened it with his wand, causing Albus Potter to fall in.


	3. Confrontations

Albus's face was full of shock as he fell forward into the headmistress's office

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and sadly not me.

Like father NOT like son

Chapter 3:

Albus's face was full of shock as he fell forward into the headmistress's office. He quickly got to his feet looking extremely guilty. Draco almost seemed to hiss as he recognised the boy. He took a step forward and grabbed Albus by the front of his robes.

"Your family has been interfering with mine long enough Potter. This ends now." Professor Clearwater acted quickly and pointed her wand at Draco.

"Release him at once" she said. "You are no longer welcome here. Now leave before I call for the ministry." Draco let go reluctantly and left the room shooting death glares at Albus. The Headmistress turned to face Albus and waited for an explanation.

"Well you see Professor" he started. "I was er, walking to my first class and I got lost. And umm I knew I had to go up so I got on this spirling staircase." It was obvious that he was lying but instead of responding immediately the Headmistress waved her wand and grasped the piece of paper that suddenly appeared before her. She took a moment to study it then smiled.

"I might have believed you Mr Potter if I did not have evidence to the contrary. In my hands I hold the timetable for 1st year Gryffindors and it informs me that your first class of the day is none other than Herbology, located on the castle grounds. Therefore you have not only been caught spying but have also lied to a Professor. I'll be taking 5 points from Gryffindor and you'll receive a detention." Albus ducked his head but remained silent.

"And Scorpius, I want you to know that being a Gryffindor is nothing to be ashamed of. Now take this note to excuse your lateness and hurry along to Herbology, go out the front doors and you're sure to see the greenhouses."

"Yes Professor" both boys murmured. Scorpius was humiliated. The fact that his father had threatened one of Scorpius's house mates was only helping to prove the idea that he was indeed a dark wizard.

Avoiding each other's eyes the boys made the walk to Herbology and entered the greenhouse. As soon as they stepped through the door the whole class went silent and all eyes turned to them.

"Well of course they'd stare" thought Scorpius bitterly. "A Potter and a Malfoy, one name famous, one name infamous...probably." It seemed that Albus didn't like the attention either because he ignored the class and instead walked over to Professor Longbottom. Unfortunately for Albus this only caused more stares when the professor enveloped him in a big hug. Great, it seemed that Albus would be getting O's in this subject without even having to lift a finger. Sometimes life was so unfair.

As soon as the Professor released Albus, Scorpius walked over to him and presented him with the note. He read it through and then looked up at Scorpius with uncertainty and perhaps even a hint of fear. It was only for a moment and then the emotions were gone, replaced with calm and collectivity.

"Well boys, it seems that everything is in order," said the Professor. " If you'd like to take a seat we will be learning about the properties that make up magical plants." Both boys quickly moved to opposite ends of the greenhouse and sat down.

Fifty minutes later and the lesson was over. Scorpius couldn't believe how utterly boring his first class at Hogwarts had been. He'd been hopping for a chance to learn some dazzling wand work but instead the lesson had been all theory.

He was following his house mates to their next class of the day, transfiguration, when the bushy haired girl he'd shared a boat with came to talk to him. The girl, Rose Weasley was her name, spared no time for pleasantries and instead started to lecture him.

"Now I don't care if your meant to be a Slytherin, or whatever, but I refuse to let you lose house points for Gryffindor. If you keep coming late to class and you lose us points I swear I'll report you to Victoire, and you don't want to deal with her in a bad mood. And another thing, if I ever hear that you've been mean to Albus just because he's a Potter, I'll owl Harry Potter himself and let him deal with you."

"Now If you'd let me get a word in I've got a few things to say to you," replied Scorpius, severely ticked off. "Firstly, the sorting hat placed me in Gryffindor, NOT Slytherin, right? Therefore I'm meant to be a Gryffindor. And I don't care if Albus is your boyfriend but he had absolutely no right to tell you what he'd heard. That was a private conversation."

"Albus and I are cousins actually, not that it concerns you. So you just remember what I said." And with that she stormed off, her face a violent red.

Scorpius was furious, how dare this girl assume she knew exactly what Scorpius was like. She knew nothing about him. And to think that he'd actually been considering giving Albus the benefit of the doubt. There was no way he'd be doing that now. He's father was right, he was definitely not going to be making friends with any Potters.

Despite his anger and frustrations Scorpius actually managed to enjoy the transfiguration lesson. Professor Thomas was big on demonstrations and nothing thrilled him more that to have his students request that he transfigure something. He was also an avid supporter of Gryffindor, despite being deputy headmaster, and Scorpius walked out of the classroom 20 house points richer.

"That shows you, Weasley," he thought to himself, still bitter. Despite sharing all the same classes, Scorpius managed to avoid Albus for the rest of the day. Instead he stuck with Kyle who aside from being very chatty was actually fun to be with.

That night he literally had to drag himself up to the common room and he collapsed on his bed exhausted from the days events. All in all it had definitely been an eventful first day.


	4. Detention

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and sadly not me.

Like father NOT like son

Chapter 4: Detention

Almost a week had passed since the eventful first day. Since then Scorpius had barely said a word to Albus and that Weasley girl. He had continued to earn Gryffindor house points and was gaining a reputation as somewhat of a scholar.

Sill, Scorpius wasn't one for all work and no play. After a restless night, waking up at 4am he decided to do a bit of exploring. It honestly seemed like a good idea at the time.

He slipped out of the Gryffindor common room, careful not to wake the Pink lady. Once he was out he set of for a hidden corridor he'd accidentally fallen into on his second day. Finding it was easy as it was not as hidden as Scorpius originally thought. The walls of the corridor were filled with pictures of deceased witches and wizards, some of them only children. He found a metal plaque on the wall which explained the portraits.

_Here lye the portraits of Hogwarts heroes. Each of these wizards sacrificed their life so that we could live in a world they could only dream of. They were killed by Lord Voldemort and his followers but in the end it was he who lost the most. These heroes have helped to create a better world._

Scorpius walked along the corridor staring into the faces of these witches and wizards. Most were sleeping and all of them looked peaceful. There was one portrait that particularly interested him. The man occupying the frame had a sullen looking face and black greasy hair. Severus Snape said the plaque beneath the portrait. The most interesting thing about this man was not his looks but the fact that although awake he did not move. A muggle painting then, he concluded.

Then suddenly Snape's face jerked and his eyes locked onto Scorpius's. Scorpius tried to wrench his eyes away but found that he couldn't move. He felt that he he was drowning in the blackness that was this man's soul.

"Don't make the same mistake I did boy, it's all lies. The dark arts will pull you in, but you must resist." The voice was taunting and cruel and Scorpius finally managed to break free from the portrait's hold.

He ran from the corridor trying to put as much distance between him and that god forsaken portrait as possible. What was a portrait of a man like that doing in a hall designed for heroes? He was obviously not the nicest of the bunch. Hogwarts castle no longer felt as calm and inviting as it did during the day. Scorpius's heart was pounding and he slowed to a brisk trot.

Going around a corner he ran into something. This something quickly shone a light into Scorpius face and then lowered it when it realised that he was just a student. Blinking a few times to remove the temporary blindness that the light had given him he discovered that he had ran into a teacher.

"I hope you have a good reason for being out of your dormitory his early in the morning Malfoy," boomed the deep voice of Professor Thomas

"I was exploring Sir" replied Scorpius. Professor Thomas gave a deep chuckle.

"Indeed you were. Well I really do hate having to punish Gryffindors so perhaps we can come to some kind of arrangement," said Professor Thomas.

"Sir?" queried Scorpius.

"Don't let me find you wondering these corridors again," he replied "Next time make sure you use some kind of concealment charm, then I can at least pretend not to see you."

Scorpius smiled to himself, what good luck. The transfiguration teacher really was a decent sort of fellow, for a Professor anyway. Everything would have been perfectly fine if it was not for he fact that another person stumbled upon there happy little gathering.

"Caught another student out after hours have you Thomas?" asked Headmistress Clearwater. "I assume you are giving him a detention same as you gave that Ravenclaw girl you found a couple of nights ago."

Professor Thomas looked as if he wanted to argue but instead shot Scorpius and apologetic look and said "right, detention it is then Malfoy, now off to bed."

Scorpius wasn't happy with this result yet knew he had deserved it. At least no house points had been taken away from him. He trudged back to the dormitory in damper spirits then he had started the night with. He swore to himself that next time he went exploring he wouldn't get caught.

The details of his detention arrived with the morning post. The barn owl that delivered his letter left some droppings right on Scorpius's plate before making its departure.. He knew this was going to be a bad day. The letter told him that his detention was to be served tonight and that he would be scrubbing, cleaning and polishing the trophies in the trophy room, by hand.

Due to lack of sleep Scorpius found himself dozing off in class. The teachers reprimanded him except for Professor Thomas who took pity on him. The day passed in a blur and soon it was time for Scorpius's detention.

He turned up to the trophy room precisely on time expecting to find only the professor who was overseeing his detention. This was not the case, as well as the Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Williams, who obviously didn't want to be there, there was a girl, the two Slytherins he had met on the train and Albus Potter.

"Great, just what I need," he thought to himself. They were given their instructions and Scorpius hurriedly set to work. It was hard work and it made Scorpius's hands feel raw to the bone. There were barely five minutes left to the detention when he felt something wet hit the back of his head. He quickly turned around and glimpsed the two Slytherins, Adrian and Darren before his face was covered in the unknown substance.

Scorpius felt the substance taking affect as it was causing his head to shrink.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" shouted Albus, who had apparently come to rescue Scorpius. He too was hit in the face by the Slytherin's spell and through Scorpius's rapidly shrinking eyes he saw Albus's face shrink too.

Professor Williams finally realised something was going on and arose from marking essays to come investigate. She immediately froze Albus's and Scorpius's faces to stop them shrinking any further.

"What happened here?" she screeched in a voice painful for the ears. As Scorpius and Albus's faces were frozen the could not reply. Therefore the two Slytherins took the liberty of answering for them.

"These two were duelling, Professor," drawled Adrian. Scorpius tried to object but still couldn't move his facial features. Having his face frozen was quickly becoming very tiresome.

"Right," screeched the Professor. "Detention is over. I'm taking you two to the hospital wing and I'll make sure you'll be serving detentions every night for a week. Heaven forbid the teacher who'll be supervising you."

Adrian and Darren left with a snicker and Albus and Scorpius followed the professor glumly. She deposited them with Madam Pompfrey, the school nurse who tittered when she saw them.

"Students these days, I don't even know how a couple of first years like yourselves would know how to cast such spells. Lucky for you all it takes is a relatively painless potion to restore your heads to their usual sizes, however I'll be keeping you in for observation tonight," she said.

She sat them down on a couple of beds and went to fetch the correct potion. Once she had it, she tipped it into each boy's mouth and unfroze their heads. Scorpius felt his face stretch outwards to the point where it felt as if it was going to break. Then he felt his bones crush against each other as they fought for space. When his face had finished growing back to normal he patted it down to make sure everything was in the right place.

Madam Pompfrey had left the room and when he turned to face Albus he could see that his face was back to normal too.

"I didn't ask for your help you know," he said to the other boy. He turned away so that he didn't have to look at the expression of hurt that was on Albus's face.


	5. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and sadly not me.

Like father NOT like son

Chapter 5: Quidditch

To Scorpius's dismay he could no longer avoid Albus Potter. They had both been given detention every night for a week for something they didn't even do. This meant spending their evenings together writing lines under the watchful eye of Professor Clearwater. As soon as they entered her office their wands were confiscated, it seemed she didn't want any more 'duelling' in detention.

Scorpius had been writing the line 'I will not try to cause harm to another student under any circumstances' for the past hour and a half. It was extremely repetitive and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Thankfully Professor Clearwater decided to end the detention there and he made his escape.

Each night was a repeat of the last and Scorpius was looking forward to the time when he would have no more detentions.

By he time he'd served his sixth detention he was utterly exhausted. The next morning he overslept and had only fifteen minutes to get to class. If he skipped breakfast he could possibly make it on time. He noticed that Albus was also still in bed and decided to leave him there. If Albus was late to class then that was his problem not Scorpius's. As he made his way through the common room he rubbed the sleep from his blurry eyes. There was a big sign posted on the notice board which grabbed Scorpius's attention. It was inviting Gryffindors to come to the quidditch pitch at half past six that evening to try out for the house quidditch team. It would be cutting it close to his seven o clock detention but Scorpius thought he could just make it.

He managed to slip into charms just as the Professor started marking the roll. The charms professor, a funny little man by the name of Flitwick gave him a smile and joyfully told him to find a seat. He sat down next to Kyle who had been saving him a seat in the back row. Kyle started talking excitedly.

"Did you hear about-"

"-the quidditch trials?" interrupted Scorpius. Both boys grinned at each other.

"Yea me too" he continued.

"You gonna try out?" they asked at exactly the same time. This caused them to break out into laughter. The Professor made shushing gestures at them so they continued their conversation in whispers.

"I'm going to try for chaser," said Scorpius. "What about you?"

"Well what I really want to be is keeper but that's not up for trial," replied Kyle. Soooo I think I'll try out for both seeker and chaser seeing as they're the only positions available." The boys continued their talk about the quidditch trials while attempting to levitate their feathers in the pauses. Scorpius managed it with ease and earned Gryffindor 15 house points. These caused Rose Weasley to pout and accidentally blow up her feather.

Albus didn't show up to class until it was nearly over and he arrived completely out of breath. The professor scolded him and gave him an assignment on researching the levitation charm. Scorpius tried to ignore the feelings of guilt inside him and instead turned away from Albus.

The rest of the day went by quickly enough with Scorpius doing well in all of his classes. This was not the case for Albus who as the day went on seemed to be making more and more mistakes.

Scorpius and Kyle turned up to the quidditch pitch exactly on time and chose the best school brooms that they could find. Chaser try-outs were being held first, which was a relief for Scorpius. The captain, Gregory Miller, had all the wannabe chasers first fly around the field.

Scorpius had forgotten how great being on a broom made him feel. He felt as if he was part of the broom, flying along with no restrictions. Even the fact that the broom was old and was probably used when his grandfather attended Hogwarts, couldn't stop him. It was only once he'd touched down that he took a look around to see who he'd be competing against for the position of chaser. There were about ten people in total ranging from first to seventh years. The only other first years besides himself and Kyle was Albus Potter.

The potent ional chasers flew about in the air passing two quaffles between each other. It required great concentration because at any one time you could have two quaffles flying towards you and you were expected to catch both. Scorpius showed some great skill, going to any lengths to catch the quaffle. Albus was about average, catching some great passes and dropping some very easy ones.

Next they were to take five shots at goal with the team's keeper defending. Scorpius went first and scored four out of five goals. As he watched the others take their turns he realised that he was the one who scored the highest amount of goals. Albus only got two in and looked like he'd pretty much given up all hope of making the team. Scorpius thought that was wise as Albus really didn't do to good out there.

It was then that he started to think that there was a high chance that he would actually make the team. After all he really had played brilliantly out their today and he knew that no one else had matched him.

Once everyone had had their shots they gathered together on the ground. The captain took a few minutes to talk with some of his team mates, then came back to announce who would be the new chaser.

"Look guys, I know you all tried hard out there today but there was one person who obviously stood out against the rest."

"Could that be me?" thought Scorpius to himself.

"This man played well on a broom he obviously wasn't used to."

"It _is_ me, isn't it," thought Scorpius, getting more and more excited.

"He is certainly living up to the expectations his family have given to quidditch."

"Well I guess father was seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team," thought Scorpius.

"Therefore I'd like us to all welcome our new chaser...ALBUS POTTER!

"What?" said Scorpius out loud. Kyle nudged him to keep him quiet. Albus got chaser? How was that even possible? It was ridiculous. If Scorpius had lost the position to a much older student he might have understood, but to Albus... The Captain had obviously been watching a different try-out if he honestly thought Albus would make the best chaser.

Scorpius stormed off in anger, heading towards his detention with Professor Clearwater. He was so angry that he forgot to wish Kyle luck with the seeker try-outs. He took a deep breath before entering the Headmistress's office to calm himself down. Once in there he greeted the Headmistress and sat down to write his lines. Not long after, Albus entered the office looking overjoyed. Scorpius felt the anger rise to his chest again. He spent the whole lesson writing his lines but inside he was chanting to himself:

"I HATE Albus Potter, I HATE Albus Potter." The detention seemed to go on for an eternity but like all things it came to an end eventually. Professor Clearwater congratulated them on their good behaviour and told them that there would be no need for any more detentions.

As soon as both boys were out of the office Scorpius felt his anger erupt. He turned to Albus and swung his fist, connecting it with Albus's face. Albus paused for a moment with a look of shock as he slowly raised a hand to his face. Then out of nowhere he swung his fist at Scorpius and broke his nose. Both boys seemed a bit uncertain at what had just gone on. Scorpius turned and stalked off towards the Gryffindor common room with Albus slowly following behind.

The first person who noticed him enter the common room was Victoire Weasley. She gasped when she saw him, then quickly frowned.

"What happened to you?" she exclaimed.

"I tripped," replied Scorpius glumly. At that moment Albus entered the common room and Victoire's frown deepened."

"Let me guess, you tripped too?" directed Victoire sarcastically at Albus.

"No, flying accident actually," he replied.

Dam that Albus Potter. Why did he have to be so dam noble when he could have just dobbed Scorpius in.

"I HATE Albus Potter," Scorpius thought bitterly to himself.


	6. The Game

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and sadly not me.

Like father NOT like son

Chapter 6: The Game

Scorpius didn't want to look weak in front of Albus by going to the hospital wing for his broken nose. Although it felt painful he had decided to try fix it himself. Victoire, in her prefect mode had other ideas.

"You take yourself to the hospital wing right now Scorpius Malfoy or I'll tie you up and drag you there myself," she lectured. Scorpius, wanting to avoid any more unnecessary attention for the night, grudgingly agreed. He dragged his feet all the way to the hospital wing where he was met by an irritable Madame Pompfrey.

"Your visit last week wasn't enough for you then? As if I don't have enough to deal with already." Scorpius looked around and sure enough all of the beds were full. He spotted Kyle sitting up in one of them with his arm in a sling.

"What happened in here?" Scorpius asked Kyle.

Not in here," replied Kyle. "Out on the quidditch pitch. Two bludgers got loose and attacked everyone who was on a broom. It was in the middle of the seeker try-outs." Scorpius felt his stomach clench in anger when the word quidditch was mentioned. He tried to push this away and concentrate on Madame Pompfrey who had followed him to the bed. She patted the always grinning Kyle on the back and told him he was free to go. She then turned to Scorpius and pinched his nose.

"Funde imatra" she chanted while waiving her wand in front of his face. Scorpius felt his nose pop back into place. He felt it to make sure everything was aligned correctly, and of course it was. After all Madame Pompfrey was a professional at healing.

"Now scoot, and don't come back to soon" said Madame Pompfrey, obviously pleased with her work.

By the time Scorpius had arrived back at the common room it was getting late. The rest of his year mates had already turned in and Scorpius shortly followed.

When Scorpius woke up the next morning, his mood had completely changed. Instead of being filled with anger he was now filled with determination. Scorpius knew he was good at quidditch but if he could become great at quidditch then there was no way he could be denied a spot in next year's team. Especially with the current captain graduating at the end of the school year.

Before he went down to breakfast he scribbled his mother a quick note asking her to send him his quidditch balls as soon as possible. He then hurried off to the owlery to post the letter.

The balls arrived with the morning post only two days later. Kyle was awed to discover that the ball set was signed by both the Appleby Arrows and the Wimbourne Wasps, two rivalry teams. Scorpius didn't see the big deal, afterall all took was abit of money to convince them both to sign.

Kyle's arm was already out of its sling so that evening the boys took the balls out for a practice. They chased each other around the field passing the quaffle to one an other and showing off their tricks. They did make the mistake of letting the snitch out, which took them a full four hours to recapture. Neither of them were much of a seeker.

By the time they'd captured the snitch they decided to turn in. They were starting to get hungry but were shocked when they entered the great hall to discover it had stopped serving food.

There was a lonely house elf mopping the floors humming along to some unknown tune. Dressed in nothing but a smoky black apron, the creature with wrinkled skin and drooping ears was quite a sight to Kyle, who was not used to house elves. It didn't appear to have noticed the boys so Scorpius walked over to it and tapped it on the shoulder. The creature shrieked and jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Spinkle is terribly sorry young sirs. Spinkle should not have been seen. Spinkle will leave now. Bad Spinkle! Bad Spinkle!"

"No, wait!" said an alarmed Scorpius. "You don't have to leave. We were just looking for some food."

"Are the young sirs hungry? Spinkle has an idea. Follow Spinkle please."

The house elf hurried off towards the doors of the great hall. Kyle was the first to follow this curious creature and when Scorpius's stomach rumbled, he followed too. For a creature with such short legs Spinkle moved quickly and the boys had to jog to keep up with him. Just when Scorpius was starting to develop a stitch, the house elf drew to a stop. Scorpius looked around and decided that he was in the dungeons, though nowhere near his potions classroom.

"Welcome young sirs," said Spinkle proudly, "to the kitchens." Spinkle reached out to the painting of a bowl of fruit that was hanging on the wall and tickled the pear. The boy's mouth's dropped open when the portrait opened up to reveal he biggest kitchen either of them had seen.

There were what seemed to be hundreds of house elves running around. Some were stirring an enormous cauldron while other's were chopping ingredients or even milking cows. It really was a sight to be seen.

As soon as the other elves noticed the boys they rushed over to them with plates full of food.

"Would you like some pudding-here's some ice cream-roast hippogriff-try this sirs." The babble of voices were hard to distinguish from one another so in the end the boys ate whatever they were given, except the roast hippogriff. Both of them ate until they were sure they would burst. Despite this, the house elves seemed disappointed when they said they could eat no more. They sent the boys off with promises of many return visits.

It was well after lights out when the boys left the kitchen but they managed to sneak back to their common room undetected. From then on the boys would practice quidditch whenever the pitch wasn't booked and eat in the kitchens afterwards. After a few weeks of this, Scorpius could tell that he and Kyle had improved greatly. Their friendship had also strengthened through all their practice.

It wasn't long before quidditch was a hot topic around the school. The first game of the season was approaching and following tradition it would be between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both teams had new players and students were taking bets on how they would do. Scorpius smiled grimly when he heard two students betting that Albus would be knocked off his broom in the first five minutes.

The whole school turned up to the quidditch pitch on what couldn't have been more perfect weather for a game of quidditch. Despite Scorpius's animosity towards Albus he was genuinely excited to see the game. He and Kyle were some of the last to show up due to Kyle misplacing his shoes (they eventually found them hiding under his bed.) This resulted with them getting front row seats right on the ground level. These were bad seats to have at a quidditch game where they would have to cran their necks upwards to see the action.

As the game got on Scorpius had to admit that Albus had improved since the try-outs. Privately though Scorpius still thought he could have done better.

Slytherin played a dirty game, exactly what was expected of these cunning snakes. Whenever the referee's back was turned, they would do something that would have usually resulted in a foul. As well as their dirty tactics Slytherin had a well organised trio of chasers. The three blonde Slytherins were not as dumb as they looked. These girls were triplets and seemed to know each other's next move without a word being spoken. They scored goal after goal and the Gryffindor captain and keeper was hopeless to stop them. It seemed that the only way for Gryffindor to win would be if they caught the snitch.

Due to a nice interception, Gryffindor chaser, Michael James was now in possession of the quaffle. He quickly turned his broom around and started towards the goal posts. He was ahead of the Slytherin chasers and it looked like he was going to score. The tension was so thick you could taste it in the air. All eyes were on Michael as he lifted his arm to shoot for goals.

Then suddenly Michael was spiralling towards the ground. It all happened so fast that no one was quite sure what was happening at the time. It came out later that a Slytherin beater had aimed a bludger at Michael's broom, for once doing something completely in the rules. The bludger broke the tail end of his broom which cause him to fall. Although the spiralling slowed down the fall, Michael was still not in control of the broom and his head hit the ground with a sickening crack..

Everyone in the stadium gasped when the heard the sound. The whole Gryffindor team rushed to Michael's side and the captain urgently signalled for a time out. Madame Pompfrey was on the field right away magicking up a stretcher. As soon as Michael was taken away the referee was signalling for the caption to hurry up with the time out. Scorpius could see that Albus was arguing with the captain, but was to far away to pick up any words. It seemed that Albus had won whatever he'd been arguing about because a huge grin suddenly appeared on his face. He started walking towards Scorpius who had no idea what was going on.

"So it seems we're down a chaser," said Albus to Scorpius, still with a grin on his face.

"Um, yea I guess so," replied Scorpius, instantly suspicious. He wished Albus would get to his point so he could hurry up and leave.

"Problem is we don't have a reserve chaser and we can't really afford to play Slytherin with only six people." That was pretty obvious to Scorpius, and probably the rest of the school too.

"So the captain and I were wondering if, you know, you'd want to fill in."

"What? Me?" asked Scorpius, extremely puzzled. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Well you'd probably make the next best chaser in Gryffindor, asides from me," replied Albus jokingly. "And besides, if I've got to share a dorm with you for the next seven years we might as well get along." Almost as if he was in daze, Scorpius followed Albus onto the quidditch pitch. Someone had thought to grab him a broom and the teams were back up in the air in less then thirty seconds.

As Scorpius zoomed along on the broom he truly felt as if he were home. It was if he and the team were one. The Slytherin team were still playing rough and Scorpius barely moved in time to feel a bludger whistling past his ear. Whenever he had possession of the quaffle he had to pass it on quickly or risk becoming a target for "oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Slytherins.

He and the other Gryffindor chasers had worked their way towards the goal posts and once more the whole stadium held their breath. Albus had the quaffle but two Slytherins were coming towards him. Suddenly he threw the quaffle to Scorpius who instinctively hit it through to the goals. The sound of the quaffle scraping metal as it went through the goals was the most glorious sound Scorpius had ever heard. He had scored!

Gryffindor house burst into cheer and started waving their flags. Scorpius could hear Kyle screaming for him in the front row. That was the last goal scored in the game because the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch shortly after. Gryffindor had gone down 290-20 but Scorpius still felt deliriously happy.

Turns out Albus was maybe not such a bad guy after all. In his joy Scorpius was feeling generous. He and Albus really got talking and he offered for Albus to join in his and Kyle's quidditch sessions. It took some time, but after a few weeks of not hating one another the two boys decided that they were actually friends.

Scorpius wrote to his father about the quidditch game and his new friendship with Albus Potter. When Scorpius finally got a return letter it wasn't from his father but from his mother.

_Dearest Scorpius,_ (she wrote)

_You really should not upset your father dear. He's very angry at you and I think it would be for the best if you just forget about this Albus Potter._

_Love from your mother_

'Oh well' thought Scorpius angrily. 'Who cares what father thinks anyway.' After all, Scorpius had two of the best friends in the world, and he had got to play quidditch.

'You know,' thought Scorpius to himself. 'Maybe Gryffindor isn't so bad after all.'

**THE END**


End file.
